cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Vidar spaceboots
When Vidar was born on kamino a sepratist commander sent droids to attack kamino. Then the kaminoians hid him safely and sent him to an unknown planet where he was taught by an wise old man. Later he was sent to join Survivors of the siege and met Saitorr Ecrowpi and many other squad members. When vidar was sent on a mission on Maridun Lok durd captured him. Later Vidar escaped and destroyed a droid factory on there "Even when we are wounded or hurt we still have the will to go on. We will never stop or collapse on our faces until all the battles are won!" Vidar quoted to Survivors of the siege before the battle of maridun Vidar,s theme song is below here Battle of Maridun Many lives were lost on the battle of maridun. But vidar and the others were the strongest to survive. However they were only holding off the droids drop ships while Anakin Aayla and Ahsoka try to destroy the big weapon. When Vidar destroyed a drop ship that could drop heavy armored droids it took out many other droids too then later he was knocked out. He later woke up to see that the republic won the battle Fooled After the battle of maridun Vidar , Saitorr Ecrowpi, Gun good and Wuher Moseisly found out a jedi knight was murdered a few minutes during the celebration for the victory of saving Maridun. They soon found out it was a bounty hunter named Grish. Vidar, Saitorr, and gun chased the bounty hunter while Wuher called in reinforcements to cut off the bounty hunter. Vidar caught the bounty hunter later only to find out he was a hologram. The real bounty hunter escaped already. Vidar and the others were fooled. Then the chancellor put an arrest warrant on Grish for the Republic,s most wanted. Vidar, Gun, Malgus and some other clones went out after Grish to catch him once and for all. Chasing the bounty hunter Vidar, Gun, Malgus are on the chase for grish. Grish sped away on a coruscant speeder thing and Vidar jumped into it. Vidar called clone for back up and Clone said he will be there in a minute. Later sure enough he did. Clone shot the engine of Grish,s speeder and it fell down and crashed. Later Vidar, Clone, Malgus, Gun surronded Grish and they took Grish in. While Grish was bieng took in he was laughing and saying YOU MAY HAVE WON THE BATTLE BUT YOU HAVE LOST THE WAR! Vidar wondered what he meant by that Andrew Jr 3 years later Vidar met Andrew Jr a part of the jedi council. Andrew told vidar about his life and all that. He also told Vidar about when he fought his father. Later one day Andrew askes Vidar for help on umbara and Vidar accepted. They fought millions of droids and then they spotted Captain Dheeb. Vidar and Andrew fought him and kicked him all the way on top of a republic cruiser. Then 5 days after that Andrew went on a mission in space and Vidar was his gunner. It was a matter of time when they destroyed the droid ship. Later a republic confrence was held in the war room. Mace windu said Kamino is under siege. Andrew , Vidar and some other clones went to kamino readying for the assault Fate of the republic Fate of the republic is one of andrews newest series on youtube Clone wars adventures. Check out the episodes on his channel superkoopa2001. Also if you want to be a cast member add him. Here is a picture of him Well that is it bye and enjoy the episodes :D And sorry if the picture is small for you. His chractar on cwa is ANDREW SILVERSABER if you did not see the picture clearly Chilling at the training room After defeating the droids on kamino Andrew and Vidar went to the training room to chill out. Andrew spotted a padawan standing on his head and kicked his butt to stand up. Vidar and Andrew had nothing to do so Vidar turned to a geonosian and did ballerina dances until he got tired Training Vidar was traning in the training room because he heard of a huge attack on carlac. He ran around the course 60 times until he felt strong enough. He did 100 push ups and 5 rounds of climbing on the monkey bars. 15 hours later Vidar was ready amd suited up and rolled out to carlac with other clones like Clone Niceshot Gun and rex The battle of carlac Vidar, clone, Gun and rex landed on carlac and charged towards the death watch. Another battalion of clones came and kicked there butts. Later Vidar found Pre Vizla and kicked his butt into a carlac restuarant. Later Vidar went back to the temple and went to sleep in his quarters The construction of the death star Vidar noticed that the chancellor is acting supicious so Vidar followed him secretly. Later he saw a sith. Vidar knew it was darth sidious but did not know he was palplatine. Darth sidious was building the death star and the new army. Then Sidious spotted vidar and sent stormtroopers after him. Vidar escaped and later reported to the jedi council of the death star The battle of ryloth Weeks later after Vidar took a break from fighting Saitorr Ecrowpi asked Vidar to join the battle of ryloth. Vidar declined but Saitorr said that Vidar was the one that had everything for the battle. So Vidar said yes and went to the ship where 2 clones were waiting for him. When Vidar, Sai and some other clones ambushed the droids from behind the shield they got scared and ran away like crazy. Saitorr ordered a missle strike o n them and destroyed the drop ship and later they captured wat tambor and boy was he mad. The flying bantha After the victory on ryloth Vidar, Saitorr, Clone niceshot, Wuher moseisly and Gun good went to The galactic circus in coruscant. They saw a bunch of isane stuff. But for the 5th act was when a bantha flew through a hoop that was tiny like a ring and it was on fire and did not even break it. Vidar was suprised he could not say a word The execution Vidar spied on darth sidious on carlac when Sidious and a couple of his followers watch a rancor going to eat Davie. Sidious sentenced Davie to death but Vidar shot the rancor with one hit and saved Davie and drew a mustache on Sidious and kicked his followers into Sidious face and Davie force pushed them into a tree where Vizla flew into them because his jet pack is out of control and they all fell on a death watch base ground base HARD Chilling at the officers club One day when Saitorr Ecrowpi was leading another squad he put Survivors of the siege on break day. So Vidar went to the officers club to hang out. Jabba,s band was hired to do music at the officers club so they played groovy music. When Vidar got a drink from the bar a weird insane guy offered him death sticks. And Vidar said no so he got mad and went home. There were a bunch of junk food also which Vidar spent a bunch of credits on. After Saitorr was done leading the squad he called the squad back. It seemed that most of them (Gun Clone niceshot Wuher moseisly and Kordan) were swimming in kamino for their break day. Backstabbed Vidar used to have a relationship with Asajj Ventress but then she broke up with him because she wanted to control him to be bad but he knew her trick. So VIdar went to Dathomir to duel Ventress but she defeated him and he fled. Later he came back and dueled her again and won. Ventress became good and went to the underground thanking VIdar and gave a kiss before leaving him. The assault Part 1 Vidar was at Kamino for a reunion with his fellow clone members and swam in there until Death watch attacked Kamino. Vidar and the clones then fought back but got ambushed. The leader of the assault Kellorg surronded the clones and captured them. Vidar thought of calling back up then he knew what he needs. Pirates was what he needs. The return of Darth Maul Maul survived the impact from Darth Sidious at Mandalore and he escaped to the jedi temple. He went in the officers club and spotted Vidar. Vidar,s blaster was out of ammo so he remembered what the old man taught him. He heard the old man say "Vidar have you forgotten your true powers?" So Vidar remembered and pulled out the Ultimate Lightsaber and used the force to force push maul. Maul kicked Vidar but Vidar force froze maul,s leg to stop him from kicking Vidar. Then Vidar and Maul dueled and later maul was bieng weakened by Vidar,s force powers. Then Vidar force choked Maul, destroying Maul,s organs killing him instanly and Vidar force pushed him out the window. The assault part 2 Vidar called the pirates to help and they came just in time to help. They forced the death watch to retreat after a long bloody battle. But the death watch fought back and destroyed the city of kamino and caused Hondo, His men and a bunch of clones. Vidar contacted the jedi for help but Obi Wan Kenobi said that they needed approval from the senate first. So Vidar contacted the senate. Chancellor palpatine said he could not do anything about it. So then Vidar was hopeless then. Kamino was under control of the Death watch. Many men retreated and worst of all... The sepratists are winning the clone wars.... The mysterious assasin death watch Vidar was in a secruity lobby checking the jedi temple on camera when he saw a assasin death watch come in the lounge and 15 clones and took 450,000 republic credits. Vidar, Saitorr, Gun, and wuher agreed to go after the assasin. Life as a mandalorion You know Vidar is not always the average clone you see on the battlefield every day during the clone wars. He is a mandalorion in secret. Yup Believe it or not he is a mandalorion. Well WAS a mandalorion. After his victory over Maul he went to Mandalore to become the new ruler of mandalore. He was going to a fight of Who would be the ruler of Clan Vizsla. Vidar,s compettitor was Broyor. Vidar bought a mandalorion costume from the jedi temple shops and went to mandalore. A mandalorion stopped his way to the mandalore palace. "Are you here for the fight for who would rule clan Vizsla?"-Random Mandalorion "Yeah...."-Vidar "What is your name?"-Random Mandalorion "Vidar"-Vidar "May I see your face?"-Random Mandalorion "You dare ask me a question like that?"-Vidar pointing a blaster at the Mandalorion "Um.... No sir Ffforgive me"-Random Mandalorion "Then let me pass"-Vidar "Um... OK"-Random Mandalorion. Vidar went to the palce and into the Arena. "Well well well here to compete?"-Broyor "Yup"-Vidar "Well go and hit me with your best sho-"Broyor At that moment Vidar shot Bryor in the head and he died. Then the mandalorions started cheering and hailed Vidar as the new ruler of Clan Vizsla. Well you can call Vidar a double agent now. But wait that is not the end of this. Later The mandalorions asked him if he could declare war on a planet called Raxxan. "THEY DARED TO THREATEN US WITH THEIR FORCE WE MUST MAKE THEM SUFFER-A Death watch soldier Vidar refused and all the mandalorions threatened to kill him if he does not. Vidar still said No and the mandalorions shot at him but Vidar dodged and got out his lightsaber "JEDI!"-Bo Katan Vidar shot Bo katan in the head but she dodged. Vidar flew out with his jetpack and threw a grenade in the palace and blew it up and took a ship and went back to coruscant Vidar,s top 10 quotes 10: Leave me alone! 9: Are we done yet? 8: WHAT ARE YOU DOING SOLDIER? 7: Do it doc Do it! 6: I hate droids 5: KILL THOSE CLANKERS 4: CHARGE! 3: Intruder in the temple? The party has begun! 2: Incoming! 1: Your face looks like captain crunch Vidar,s guardian When Vidar was walking around the temple Saitorr Ecrowpi called him to the squad quarters. "Vidar get to the squad quarters"- Saitorr "Why should I?"-Vidar "Just go there"- Saitorr When Vidar went to the squad quarters Saitorr said that Vidar will have a guardian. The guardian name is Wazer. He is a double agent. "Well hello there sir"- Wazer "Hello Wazer"-Vidar "I understand you need a guardian you can count on me"- Wazer "I sure do after I nearly got ate by 16 gundarks"-Vidar Wazer was a loyal guardian and a companion to Vidar all the time and has honor and pride in him Attack on Naboo When Vidar was hanging out with Andrew Jr he got a message from Mace windu "Vidar I am sending you and Andrew and a small trooper force to attack Naboo"-Mace Windu "Why Naboo is a calm place with gungans"-Vidar "We believe the queen of Naboo is working with the CIS."-Mace windu "Ok..."-Vidar "At all costs leave the queen unharmed and bring her to courscant for questioning."-Mace windu Vidar obeyed and he and Andrew went to there transport with a small clone force with Rex bactapack Gun good Clone niceshot and Saitorr ecrowpi. When the transport landed on Naboo they went into the palace and saw Gungans fighting droids in the palace. "ATTACK!"-Andrew Jr The clones started firing at the droids and helped the Gungans. They went in the throne room and surrounded the Queen. "Republic scum "-The tratior queen "GIVE UP SCUM BAG YOUR OUTNUMBERED WE HAVE DESTROYED YOUR DROIDS"-Vidar "Is that so?'-The tratior queen Just then Droidekas went out. "UH OH!"-Rex The clones and Andrew were overwhelmed so they retreated out the palace and fleed. Their mission was a failiure but at least they survived to fight another day. The mysterious umbaran Vidar was walking around the lounge until he saw an umbaran. He did not know how it got out umbara but it had droids with it and fired multiple times and stole precious cargo. Wazer protected Vidar from all injuries but the umbaran escaped. "What in carlac was that?"-Wazer "An umbaran"-Vidar Betrayed Vidar and Bren shieldgrip have been best friends. But one day Bren commanded his men to kill Vidar. Under all the heavy fire Vidar escaped and killed most of his men. One of his men Razer tried to cut Vidar in half with a dark saber but Vidar dodged and kicked him in the head HARD. Vidar then started dueling bren with his lightsaber only to know that Bren is more powerful. After Bren beated Vidar in a duel Vidar kicked Bren again and escaped. Later Bren framed Vidar for crimes he did not commit. Later Vidar was wanted by the republic for 1,234,600 credits "You are a fool Vidar"-Bren "Prove it Bren you know that you always lose to Roman"-Vidar "This is not a practice duel Vidar it is for real"-Bren "Well Roman could-" -Vidar "ROMAN IS DEAD DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"-Bren " SHUT UP BREN THIS IS A FIGHT YOU CANNOT WIN!"-Vidar Conversation with Vidar and Bren while dueling Theme song of Vidar fighting Bren Unexpected guests While Vidar was running from the republic after bieng framed by bren for a murder of a senator that Vidar did not do, he spotted a member of the Hooked theives. The member of the hooked theives zapped Vidar and he got stunned. Later he was brought in their lair and the Lieutenant put the gun to Vidar "YOU! SAITORR SAID THAT YOUR GROUP ARE A BUNCH OF FILTHY THUGS!"-Vidar "Yes we are"-Lieutenant Garo "Where is your leader?"-Vidar " You will not be finding him now Vidar"-Lieutenant Garo "How did you know my name?"-Vidar "Bren told us the republic put a bounty on you and we would be very happy to catch you either dead or alive"-Lieutenant Garo "So you know bren?"-Vidar "Yes I do"-Lieutenant Garo Later Garo brought Vidar to the camp but Vidar kicked Garo hard and the thieves started firing at Vidar and Vidar got his lightsaber and blocked the fire blasts and swinged a blast into Garo,s chest. Garo slid down the mud and died. Then Vidar force pushed a gang member of the hooked theives off a cliff and stole their ship. But then he was surrounded by republic ships and one of them Saitorr was in it. The chase Saitorr and his men started firing at the Hooked theives ship Vidar took. The alarm started screeching. Then a computer voice activated. "Alert we are under heavy fire"-Lloyd the computer system "WHOA! Since when did the hooked theives get this type of technology?"-Vidar "Are you talking about me?"-Lloyd "Yeah"-Vidar "Oh ok I am Lloyd a computer system"-Lloyd "Ok Lloyd I have a question how do we get out of this madness?"-Vidar "Fire back"-Lloyd "But there are too many plus I do not want to hurt them"-Vidar "Get to hyperspace then"-Lloyd "Ok"-Vidar Vidar then tried to activate the hyperdrive only to know it was broken "OH NO LLOYD WE ARE DOOMED"-Vidar "Do not worry I will give these ship wrecking ship a piece of my mind"-Lloyd Lloyd then activated a blaster cannon and took out the engine of Dante skylord,s cruiser "ARGHHHH FOR SURE VIDAR IS A MURDERER'-Dante "Do not worry Dante we will bring Vidar back unharmed but he will be disbanded from Survivors"-Saitorr Lloyd then activates the heavy blaster cannon and fired the bolts at Saitorr,s ship "NO DO NOT FIRE AT THE SHIP!"-Vidar "They want you dead"-Lloyd "No they are my friends"-Vidar "Ok but still.."-Lloyd At that moment the ship Vidar was on was blasted by Saitorr,s ship and very soon the ship crashed on ryloth When the ship crashes Lloyd,s chattering was nothing but static. Saitorr and his men landed on ryloth and broke in the ship. "Oh-- -static- you -static- monsters -static dar Saitorr then blasted Lloyd and then the computer system shattered in 1 million pieces "NOOOO!!!!-Vidar as the pieces of Lloyd fall on him Saitorr kicked Vidar down and put his gun to Vidar. The rest of Survivors of the siege pointed their guns and lightsabers at Vidar too. "I am not-Vidar "Yes you did Vidar now come on! We will decide your fate"-Saitorr Accused wrongly Saitorr brought Vidar to the Senate court then he said "Vidar I do believe you but for now stick with the consequences"-Saitorr Then Chancellor Palpatine came up and started talking about Vidar,s (fake) bad deeds about assasinating a senator. Vidar said he did not but palpatine interrupted him. Meanwhile then a grenade exploded in the court. "VIDAR I MAY HAVE GOT AWAY WITH FRAMING YOU BUT NOT FOR LONG!"-Bren Then his men flew away. At that moment Vidar was unframed and put back in survivors. Later then Palpatine invited Vidar to his office. "I know you were innocent Vidar"-Palpatine "So?"-Vidar "I will ask Saitorr to promote you to a General due to your good deeds"-Palpatine "But Saitorr will not let me unless I do something helpful"-Vidar "You did do something helpful,however Survivors of the siege nor the republic does not see it. But the senate and I do"-Palpatine "Ok..."-Vidar "You may be dismissed now Vidar"-Palpatine "Good day Chancellor"-Vidar "Good day to you too Vidar"-Palpatine While Vidar walked out the door Palpatine then made a evil menancing smile as the door closed. Revenge After Vidar was unframed Vidar went to the coruscant streets chasing bren. Vidar jumped on a coruscant speeder. "Just like chasing Ziro all over again"-Vidar thinks Vidar then finds bren then chokes him and throws him down the street. But bren gets back up and flies with his jetpack and fires at Vidar. Vidar took out his lightsaber and blocked the fire blasts. Bren then took out his flamethrower and fires it at Vidar. Vidar then uses the force to deflect the fire and burn through bren,s armor. "ARGHHHH!!!!"-Bren "That is what you get for betraying me, The republic!"-Vidar "I did it for our own good Vidar...To survive..."-Bren as he begins to die "YO MAN GET OUT OF HERE NO ONE LIKES YOU!"-Wazer Wazer then shoots Bren leaving him dead. "That is awesome Wazer"-Vidar "Anytime sir"-Wazer An unexpected ally On the battle of christophsis Vidar and the rest of survivors of the siege were fighting desperately to recapture the fallen city. Then just about Vidar was knocked off his feet by a magnaguard the head of it was blasted off by a female clone. Then Vidar saw more female clones. "Whoa who are you"-Vidar "I am Bonnie and you are?"-Bonnie "Vidar"-Vidar "Thank you for saving me"-Vidar "You,re welcome"-Bonnie Then Vidar got a contact from a kamanion. "Hey kamanion what are female clones doing here?"-Vidar "We found a formula to make them,they will be advanced in battle"-Kamanion "Ok..."-Vidar After the contact ended Bonnie yelled to Vidar. "VIDAR THEY ARE COMING IN AND FAST!"-Bonnie "OPEN FIRE!"-Vidar Grievous walked out with 2 magnaguards while an army of droids marched out. Brandon nicholas and Davie karczewski were the jedi in the front lines defending the clones from heavy fire. Another jedi named Tyler jeter jumped out a ship and battled the 2 magnaguards. While Vidar and Bonnie were shooting at the droids Tyler dueled grievous and then grievous took tyler,s lightsaber and kicked him hard in the stomach. "NOOOO!!!!"-Vidar Tyler then slumped down onto the floor dying slowly. Then grievous stabbed Tyler. Davie and Brandon then jumped in then cut off greivous,s 2 lower hands. "ARGHHH JEDI SCUM!"-Grievous "Now!"-Bonnie Vidar,Bonnie,Saitorr,Gun good,Rex bactapack and all the clones then started blasting grievous. Grievous then fell on the floor zapped. Vidar and the others surrounded Grievous. When the clones bought grievous in Vidar and Bonnie thanked each other. Later Vidar went to the funeral of Tyler jeter and listened as Yoda said good deeds Tyler did. Then his grave went under like the others after the funeral was over. The day after the battle of christophisis Vidar and Bonnie were married secretly and continued to serve for the republic. Final days of the clone wars "Yes" thought Vidar as the days of the clone wars were ending. This was it. The battle of coruscant has begun. Grievous has captured chancellor palpatine. "Maybe" thought Vidar "Maybe when dooku dies Grievous will surrender" The fight was dangerous in space. Vidar had to dodge all heavy fires and defend Anakin and Obi wan while they get in the ship. While they got in the ship Vidar and the rest of survivors of the siege continued fighting in space. 5 hours later Vidar got a report from Anakin. "Vidar we have killed dooku"-Anakin "Now what?"-Vidar "Now go after grievous and bring the rest of survivors of the siege in the ship and capture him"-Anakin "Yes sir"-Vidar Vidar, Saitorr,Gun,Rex and some other men of survivors went into the ship and spotted grievous capturing Anakin and Obi wan. "HALT!"-Saitorr "Saitorr ecrowpi!"-Grievous "You have gotten bolder!"-Grievous "Shut up grievous"-Saitorr "And rex bactapack what a fool"-Grievous "I am no fool grievous you are!"-Rex "And...-cough cough- Vidar spaceboots there is much anger in you"-Grievous "Why do you think so?"-Vidar "Because of what happened before at christophis 3 years ago.... When I killed tyler..."-Grievous Vidar tried to keep calm but then he took out his blaster and fired at him "ARGHHH KILL THEM ALL!"-Grievous Vidar and the rest started shooting at the droids but grievous escaped. Vidar was mad but on the bright side the chancellor was saved and Dooku was dead. Now one more thing to do is to capture Grievous and end the clone wars.... The battle of utapau Vidar Cody and the others were going to utapau to assist Obi wan in the search for grievous. "Now after we find grievous the war will end quickly"-Vidar "Yup"-Cody Very soon when the time was right the clones attacked the droids and Obi wan ran after grievous. "JEDI FOOL!"-Grievous "Last time I heard YOU were the fool grievous."-Obi wan Vidar sped after Obi wan with his speeder. But then Vidar fell off his speeder and got knocked out. Vidar watched as Obi wan fought grievous. Then everything went dark. Later Vidar woke up and saw Obi wan clean the remains of grievous. Vidar collected grievous,s leg and added it to his trophy room. "Now to finish the remaining droids"-Vidar Order 66 Vidar went to coruscant to finish the remaining droids on there. Before Grievous went to utapau he ordered the droids to attack coruscant. So Vidar and his fellow squad mates were going to finish them. Then Vidar saw Gun,Rex and some other clones aiming their blaster at Davie. "NOOO!"-Vidar But it was too late they shot Davie dead. Vidar then started shooting at the clones that shot Davie. One by one the clones died but Rex and some other clones kicked Vidar down and arrested him. Later he was brought in Palpatine,s office or known as Darth Sidious. Anyway when Vidar was brought in he saw a hood om Palpatine. "WHAT THE HECK PALPATINE?"-Vidar "Call me Darth Sidious from now on Vidar"-Darth Sidious Darth sidious then brought Vidar to the window to see the horror. Vidar was horrified by the scene before him. He saw the jedi temple burning and the jedi bieng killed by the clones. Worst of all some of survivors of the siege members were killed too. Darth sidious explained that some of survivors Aftof the siege stood in his way of his plan to kill the jedi. "What is this?"-Vidar "This my friend is Order 66"-Darth sidious After a few more minutes of watching the horrifying scene Sidious offered Vidar a rank of General in the Empire. Vidar refused and the clones pointed their blasters at him. "I will give you one more chance Vidar,Join us or die"-Darth Sidious "I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU! I WOULD RATHER DIE"-Vidar "Then die you shall Execute him!"-Darth sidious The clones pointed their blasters at Vidar again and loaded them. Then Darth Sidious took Vidar,s blaster. "You have forgotten this!"-Vidar Vidar then took out his lightsaber and killed the clones and forced back his blaster and fired at Sidious. Sidious blocked all the blaster fire with his hand. Then Sidious raised his hands very high and force pushed him down the hall. Vidar crashed into a small statue and got back up. Vidar then forced the symbols on the wall at sidious. One by one Sidious cut the metal pieces in half but one knocked him off his feet. Vidar charged towards Sidious and raised his saber. Then sidious zapped Vidar with his lightning that easily knocked Vidar down hard. Sidious got back up and took out his lightsaber. He then started making illusion jedi. Vidar saw an illusion Mace windu, An Illusion Yoda,An illusion Anakin skywalker, And an Illusion Obi wan. "You longed for victory Vidar now lets see how much you would sacrifice for it"-Darth Sidious. Vidar first dueled the illusion Obi wan which was weak and was easily defeated. "HA HA HA EXCELLENT LET THE HATE FLOW THROUGH YOU!"-Darth sidious Next Vidar dueled Mace windu which gave him a wound. The illusion Mace windu kicked Vidar in the stomach hard and force pushed him into a wall. "AGHHH!"-Vidar Vidar got back up and kicked Mace windu and stabbed him. "URGHHH!"-Illusion Mace Windu Vidar watched as the illusion Mace windu disappear in the air as red gas. Next the illusion Anakin skywalker force pushed Vidar into Palplatine,s computer. Then the illusion Yoda forced Vidar in the air and slammed him out the window. "NOOO!!!!"-Vidar Vidar flew out the window and crashed on the street. As Sidious watched he made the 2 illusion jedi disappear. "Rex you and your men go out there and finish what is left of him"-Darth Sidious "Yes sir"-Rex bactapack A few minutes later Vidar got up and saw Rex and his men pointing blasters at him. "Your under arrest Vidar"-Rex "You think?"-Vidar Then a jedi came out of nowhere and started killing the clones one by one. "RUN VIDAR RUN"-Unknown jedi Rex then shot the jedi in the chest. Vidar ran to a coruscant speeder and sped away. Vidar got to a space port , took a ship and flew away. Vidar then learned that Order 66 was all around the galaxy too. Vidar then got a call from Matthew chuck his friend. "Vidar you may have heard of order 66"-Matt "Yeah"-Vidar "I will tell you the following planet to go to exile"-Matt "Where?"-Vidar "Onder-"Matt At that moment the transmission was cut off and Vidar was hopeless. But then Vidar realized where he could go. Tatooine, Tatooine was the only planet with no clones around. And he knew Bonnie was there too. "Well time to live the rest of my time in peace"-Vidar Life after the clone wars After the clone wars and order 66 Vidar went to hiding with Bonnie. Vidar no longer interfered with the war and decided to rest. 15 years later Vidar died of old age. He was 68. Bonnie was still alive and still living. "Vidar was a great soldier I met on these very battlefields He was my life"-Bonnie The spaceboots legacy Vidar has many family members as a clone. In fact here are some of them..... Drafor Spaceboots was a grumpy gambler in the galaxy. He became a bounty hunter on tatooine and proved himself to Jabba. He was killed by republic troops in The old republic times. Next is Melina Spaceboots. She is Vidar,s sister and is a smuggler. She lived during the old republic times and the clone wars. She fought Drados on Alderaan and was deeply wounded by Drados,s sword but she lived through the cut. Next is Rakam Spaceboots. In the old republic times Rakam was trained by the emperor as a small boy. He proved himself to the sith by killing Darth Gart The strongest sith in the galaxy. Rakam and Darth malgus was leading the imperial troops on Alderaan. Rakam dueled a jedi and was defeated. He later surrendered and spent the rest of his life as a farmer on Tatooine The last popular family member in the spaceboots legacy was Hamert Spaceboots. He was a respected jedi master in the old republic. He was a jedi all his life. He was killed in the battle of geonosis Gears Vidar has diffrent gears and here are all of them Personality and traits Vidar was a clone that obeys eveyr order from his commanders. Unless he knows the orders are wrong. Vidar cared for his friends and his commanders. But during order 66 Vidar lost many of his friends and jedi commanders. After that Vidar was angry and wanted revenge. But Vidar knew anger would only get him nowhere. Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers